


The Monsters among us

by toontom12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Original Character(s), Other, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toontom12/pseuds/toontom12
Summary: Evolution: the process in which organisms begin to change and diversify, growing in unique ways. Some may be external (fur, scales, claws and fangs, feathers, extra limbs, enhanced durability, regeneration, extreme speed, otherworldly strength.) while others may be more internal, (extreme intelligence, clairvoyance, elemental evocation, telekinesis, enhanced awareness, longevity almost to the point of immortality.) Though these changes have become the norm there are still few that will always fall beneath the cracks, this race of humanity is extremely outnumbered compared to the vast majority of "advancers" as the newer generation is called while the stragglers are left to their archaic ruins of cities long abandoned.But for now let us get to the true reason this story is here…
Kudos: 1





	The Monsters among us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever DON'T HESITATE TO COMMENT, CRITIQUE and like but please actually provide helpful advice and not just what you don't like!

Evolution: the process in which organisms begin to change and diversify, growing in unique ways. Some may be external (fur, scales, claws and fangs, feathers, extra limbs, enhanced durability, regeneration, extreme speed, otherworldly strength.) while others may be more internal, (extreme intelligence, clairvoyance, elemental evocation, telekinesis, enhanced awareness, longevity almost to the point of immortality.) Though these changes have become the norm there are still few that will always fall beneath the cracks, this race of humanity is extremely outnumbered compared to the vast majority of "advancers" as the newer generation is called while the stragglers are left to their archaic ruins of cities long abandoned.  
But for now let us get to the true reason this story is here…

Hi I'm Kura, Kura Naturae Kalmar Octolin Ken, (just call me kura) I'm an octopus hybrid (giant octopus) I'm currently 21 and standing at a grand 8ft 6in, I have 4 sets of arms with cups on my fingertips and short black hair. But Enough about me let's get to our story…

It's 4:30 PM as the sun begins to lower and reaches a little before sunset. "Here you go Mrs. Delany 15lbs of Black boar, 30lbs of Mandrake roots,10lbs of Brimstone spices and 2 Slabs of Catoblepas beef. If you don't mind my snooping… what's the occasion?" I asked as she waved for the humans to come and carry everything in.  
Mrs. Delany was a crane hybrid that didn't live too far from my brothers and I, she had black hair like a starless night tied into a braided ponytail, and was quite...BIG for a crane, looking more like an ostrich she always needed a running start before getting off the ground and even though she had legs like stilts she could move faster than a car on a good day, the woman was always so cheerful surprisingly, always bragging about the raise her husband got or the new humans he bought her so she didn't have to work so hard or get lonely.  
"Well if you're not married you probably won't understand… but I do love to brag, it's our 2 anniversary, I wanted to save this as a surprise for Monty when he gets home and settled for dinner but as long as you don't tell him I guess it's ok, let's just say there's a bun in the oven! He's gonna be absolutely ecstatic" she said while hopping in her spot and gripping the collar of my jumper as she squealed, I slowly grabbed her wrist with two of my hands and tried to stop the shaking of my rattled skull, for a second I thought I heard wedding bells.

As I shook off the rest of my dizziness and fixed my cap I swiftly clapped for the woman as she put her wings over her stomach. "Congratulations to the happy couple, if you'd have let me know sooner I could have asked the boss if you could get a discount on some of the wines, something to help finish the night with a "bang" wink wink" I said while bumping her lightly with my elbows. "I appreciate the offer but you know Monty is not the best drinker he's so emotional when he's drunk, nearly killed one of the damn boys because they didn't know the answer to one of his stupid jokes" she said while looking at one of the humans who had been struggling to gain a purchase on one of the boxes. 

The human was quite raggedy, nearly on the brink of death if you looked at him the right way. The human was about 4ft even wearing a disgusting Fundoshi like the other humans and nothing more, unlike the other humans only his was dirty and stained. His body was in even worse of a condition, burns, and lashes along his back with a bight red brand on the center of his spine, a few claw marks along his shoulders and a couple cigar burns on his arms, but what scared me was the bandaged stump for a hand, the wound must still be quite fresh since the gauze was a DEEP shade of red.

I quickly leaned over and held the box with my top and bottom right hand as I lowered it onto a dolly, "here ya go bud, just leave it next to the doorway when you guys are done" I said as he watched me move the box like it was a Bomb or something, he slowly approached the box and watched me as if… I was going to snatch it back from him or something. Once the little human got near the entry to the house the other two humans were waiting for the box to help him bring it in together, "Why d 'you go and do that? the boy could handle it just fine you just gotta give the lazy little thieving bastard a chance to try, now they're gonna go and get even lazier." Mrs. Delany said while scowling at the weakened human.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but it didn't look like he could do it, so I thought maybe this could make it a little easier for everything to get inside nice and safely" I smiled at the harpy who looked at me and then smiled back only this time it was less friendly and more like a frustrated parent at a parent teacher conference trying to keep appearances, "thank you for your concern but Monty didn't buy the little bastards just because he wants to decorate the house, they're here to WORK!" She shouted at the two humans lifting the slabs of Catoblepas beef while the weaker was left to handle the box of mandrake roots. The shout must have surprised him because he jumped with the box and lost his footing nearly killing himself, I swiftly crouched and broke his fall with my right arms, Unfortunately the roots weren't so lucky as the box crashed to the ground spilling the roots all around the front yard.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD LOOK AT ALL THE INGREDIENTS YOU'VE GONE AND WASTED, IF YOU THOUGHT YOUR PUNISHMENT YESTERDAY WAS BAD...NO DINNER FOR A MONTH!!!!" Mrs. Delany screeched high enough that the injured boy had to cover his ears or he might have died from the frequency and blown out drums, she walked over and snatched the smaller man from my shoulders as she shook him around like a ragdoll before slamming him to the ground face first into a mandrake root she, stomping his back a couple times and a final kick to the ribs she leans down to growl into his ear.

"You are going to stay out here, pick up EVERY LAST ROOT, and wait out here until I see fit to let your lazy conniving ass back into the house. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY?" she asked with a deep malice in her tone as her crane like foot kept his stomach to the ground as she applied pressure over his spine, "y-y-ye-yes ma'am, I'm absolutely sorry ma'am, it was an honest accident, I'm so sorry" the young one cried as she continued to apply pressure to him, "I think he gets your point Madame if you apply anymore pressure I don't think he'll be able to work…or walk ever again, what use is a man whose 3 limbs short?" I quickly asked while holding a desperate smile trying to appease her and convince her to see my view.

"Besides today is a very special occasion, no need for such rash emotions, and all that stress can't be good for a baby, especially this early." I stated as I hoped and prayed for a reaction.  
She looks at me then down to her stomach and slowly pats her belly while raising her foot off of the man as he begins to get up and quickly crawled to the nearest root to begin putting them into one of the spare crates I had grabbed from the truck, "You're absolutely right Kura, I'm sure Monty will know what to do with that little welt when he gets home, but today's a very important day indeed." She gleefully cheered as she strutted like a flamenco back inside to check on the other two men.  
I swiftly gathered the other mandrake roots and put them in the crate the small human was using as he watched me, With absolute terror in his eyes he pushed his entire body to the side of the truck so hard if it was made out of weaker material I'd swear he'd have broken right through it. I slowly reached for him but he curled up like a pill bug, just shivering and mumbling apologies while waiting for his world to end. I slowly pulled back and dug through my messenger bag pulling out a round bread loaf sandwich and handing it to him, the boy was so malnourished his ribs looked like they would sound like a xylophone if struck properly, "shhhhh, shhhhh I'm not any threat to you buddy...everything is okay, okay? Look I even got something for you...I know she said no dinner for a month but that shouldn't mean you can't have a snack, right?" I persuaded him as I slowly outstretched the bread to him.  
When no strike came he slowly unfurled but jumped and slammed into the wall when he saw my hand and the bread, he covered his face and shielded his eyes for a moment before slowly peeking and realizing my hand hadn't moved, looking at the bread then following the hand that held it he slowly edged forward and picked off a small portion while keeping his head in every direction but my face. After grabbing a small portion he slowly backed away and whispered a thank you, watching him eat the small portion, savoring every nibble and pocketing the rest as if rationing to an extreme, I slowly extended my hand some more to give him some more of the bread but he crawled back and watched me. "The whole loaf is for you, shortstop if you don't finish it maybe share it with your "coworkers" inside" I said as I put the loaf of bread in front of him and picked up the box to carry inside, as I walked I felt a tug on my hip, looking down the boy had begun to reach for the box while holding the dolly in place. I placed the box on the dolly and was about to push it but the boy stopped me, "I don't think I can repay you enough for all that you've done, but if you help me anymore the mistress will get upset with me…" he said before mumbling and pushing the cart I slightly smiled and nodded, turning back to the truck I noticed the loaf was gone, "At least make sure you're eating right." I said to no one while I waited for Mrs. Delany to return with the proper payment and for the humans to finish with my equipment, after receiving my payment and equipment I quickly closed up the truck and headed back to the warehouse markets to return the keys to Mr. Nan, "Here ya go Mr. N I even put a bit of fuel in it for ya" I said as I hopped out and tossed him the keys.  
Mr. Nan was more than a good friend to the family, he was actually my father's first job before he took over our grandfather's estate and my grandfather's best friend, the old man is a macaque hybrid with a pink face and "silver" hair as he calls it (but I know it's just graying because of age), he has long upper arms and almost comically short legs standing at an even 4 ft (on his feet) and 7ft 2in (on his hands), what he lacked in age he made up for tenfold in experience and wisdom, the old coot could even beat Mr. Phin (and that man was a dolphin) at a game of chess and put down my father in less than 5 minutes.

"Ah, welcome back ya little moron, so what took you so long this time? Still out there feeding the "stragglers" or did you actually try to pick up a little skirt in this chick magnet" he joked while bumping me with his hairy elbow as I tried to pass him the money, "knock it off you old baboon, you know I'm not into street girls, and don't you have a job to do? Like preparing the next delivery?" I asked as he went to sit back down on a crate he flipped over.

"That was the last delivery for today, don't you remember? Tomorrow is the day some of the royals come together and prepare for the games." He said while rubbing his bad knee and his graying chin hair.  
"OH yeah, I can't believe it slipped my mind, Lusus has been working out for months just for this event." I said as I face palmed and walked over to the lockers and changed out of my jumper and into my normal clothes. Once finished I said my goodbyes to the rest of the warehouse market members but Mr. Nan stopped me and handed me the keys to the truck. "What's this for? You said we don't have anymore deliveries." I inquired while he slowly walked away "no youngster these are the keys to your truck, young fellers like you need a faster way of getting around then on that bicycle and my doctor's telling me I'm much too old to be driving nowadays, with my bad knee and fake eye I could be heading straight for a pole and I wouldn't know it until I done flew out the window." he said as he walked away from me, "So I thought, well who'd be better off with it than the same crying bastard who fixed her up and got it running like when I was your age, she was on her last legs before your father done sent you along, your brother couldn't work to save his flea ridden ass, and your father's "prodigal son" could barely lift a jug of siren spring water, so it made you the best option seeing as how you know how to keep her in shape, plus you've got a license, what goods a license without a car?" He said sitting back on the crate and waving to Mr. Phin (the best fresh fish market stall owner) as he pulled out a chess board and set up the pieces.  
I held the keys to my side and stood straight before formally bowing to Mr. Nan "Thank you sir! I sincerely appreciate it sir! have a nice night sir!" I said as I quickly ran to hug the truck.  
"Oh be sure to tell those other two I say hello, and let your grandfather know he still owes me a game of chess and a 1,000 shen." He laughed as I started up the truck, backed out of the parking area and drove off.  
after parking the truck in the back of the house I noticed the lights were still off, "guess everyone is still out, well it is only sunset" I thought to myself. Usually everyone is home by nightfall and the house is either rattling with noise or deathly silent, "oh well guess I'll hang outside for a bit as well" I thought before locking back up. After a short walk past my favorite park I saw a small convenience store and decided to pop in to grab a few snacks and a couple things for the house (milk, eggs, cheese, butter and a couple rolls of toilet paper.  
After paying for the products I left the store, once outside the warm evening air blew past my face, as I walked back I decided to sit in the park at a bench. While taking a bite of my donut and just unwinding after experiencing the day I let my body relax and fill the whole bench which wasn't hard (I'm a very big boy), I felt a small tug on the bag and heard it rustle and shift, slowly I moved my arms to close in on the little sneaking thief then...I POUNCED, with the swiftness of a cuttlefish I wrapped up the small creature in a prison of my webbed hands each one binding a limb. Thinking I had caught another skaven I gave the trapped creature a bit more squeeze but the sound of it's squeal was much different from any skaven I've ever heard, releasing a bit of pressure I opened up my webbed trap to see what I had just caught… he was so small even by human standards almost 4ft, his hair was a faded golden choppy possibly hand cut but it was hard to tell with the raggedy cloak on, he had limbs like a freshly birthed deer, as if a single breeze could knock him over, his skin was a light bronze and petite, he wore a cloak made of nothing but patched together rags and not much else no shoes, no socks, just bare feet to the earth.

The small human continued to struggle and fight my grip as I slowly began to put him down I let go of his legs and he immediately tried to pull away with all his strength after I released him he fell over ending up on his back, I watched as he slowly rolled over and jumped up before making a dash for my bag. I simply raised the bag and watched as he jumped and squealed in gibberish continuing to claw and climb up my sleeve like a kitten "aAaAah, sSsKKaAa, waaaaa" he wailed as I created a treadmill with my arms to keep him from reaching the goal "woah, woah there little buddy I don't think these exactly belong to you...but I'm more than happy to share them with you if you'll just calm down and ask nicely…" I told the boy.  
But he just ignored me as he continued to climb the impossible wall, speaking in grunts, gurgles and moans.  
I slowly grabbed his waist as he climbed and pulled him off, he began to flail and claw at my arm with those tiny nails, after tiring himself out he squirmed while gathering breath. "There...see let's just relax and-" he slipped through his clothes and ran towards me, tripping on his own ankle and landing into my lap like a leaf from the wind. he slowly recovered before looking up at the bag I had hanging over my head.

He had the brightest pink lifeless eyes I'd ever seen but the dread locked in them scared me, like a wild animal that was soon to be put down, a large scar over his face right between the eyes going diagonally from the right of his forehead to the left of his cheek, I lifted him slowly and noticed what I hoped wouldn't be true…his body was riddled with scars large and small from lacerations along his shoulders and ribs to actual Frankenstein stitching along his left leg up to the thigh, burns along his arms and bruises at his wrists and ankles like...cuff marks…"was this child a prisoner? A slave?" I Questioned as he continued to climb my body to reach his ultimate prize, like the bag had the key to eternal bliss inside just for him, that's when it hit me "You haven't eaten in a LONG time have you?" I asked as I pulled him off of my face but froze and blushed when I noticed the panties were at eye level, they looked as if they were on their last days before the damn thing just ripped apart I could smell the stains from the distance I held him indicating that someone most certainly needs a bath along with a few changes of clothes I thought as I put him on the ground and slowly brought the bag.

Reaching into the bag I pulled out a small container of cockatrice wings and a small bottle of dryad leaf tea, once close enough to his level the boy leaped with everything he had, most likely catching the scent of the wings and broke the lid off before I could open it for him, the wing was about the size of his hand from fingertip to the base of his wrist, yet he ran through it like a pack of Australian mermaids and a bleeding antelope centaur, after he finished the wings he licked the container and chewed on the bones, like that was the last or the best meal he ever had, hearing the bag rustle caused his to face my direction with those eyes dead set on the bag as if the person holding it (me) didn't exist, he slowly crawled towards the bag ignoring my blushing and not so innocent stare as I watched him extremely captivated by the sway as he crawled, before he could reach I lifted the bag to my chest with my upper arms while blocking him with my middle and lower arms creating a fence to keep him back, like a tailless monkey he used my arms like bars and began to climb before jumping from the top reaching for the bag.

I swiftly grabbed him from the air and held him in place "hold on ya little squirrel monkey, I've got more for you just be patient, sheesh you act like. You're not...gonna...eat...again." I said as I noticed the softness of his chest... I gave a firm squeeze and looked at the boys curious face, squeezing once more I gained an epiphany...I slowly patted the front of the child between the thighs...yep no testicles..."oh, OH~" I said before putting HER down and putting the math together in my head (me + human child slave + public location = JAIL TIME!).  
I quickly scanned the area for anyone besides the two of us and breathed a sigh of relief, not a body in sight. I slowly rose to my feet and noticed my hand was stuck to something soft... I slowly looked back and noticed the girl kept my hand over her breast while breathing strangely, despite being so sticky from sweat and possibly other fluids her skin was so soft and hot her breast had a strange warmth that just kept rising, and there was a strong and fast paced beating "your heart is so...small but it feels so...good." I said while completely under her hypnotic gaze...until her stomach roared...  
.  
"Oh...yea hehehe...sorry, but just gimme a second I gotta take the wrapper off or you'll eat that and could get sick or internal bleeding from the plastic" I told her as I unwrapped the large cinnamon bread loaf and handed her a slice, her eyes glimmered after one bite, like a child given the world on a silver platter she cried as she enjoyed the bread wolfing it down and looked at me with a shoe bill like stare as I ate my slice, I offered her the rest and slowly gathered our trash as she finished the loaf.  
"Whelp it's getting pretty late bite size, so I'm going to head on home and get ready for tomorrow…" I said to her back as she looked at me over her shoulder, I wonder if she even understood me…"well goodbye and goodnight…" I said as I slowly backed away before turning on my heels and walking out of the forest like park and back home.  
Finally returning home after a strange encounter with that human, I opened the front gate and noticed all the lights on "well looks like I'm the last one home again." I said as I walked up to the front door, opened it, locked it and closed it back. Finally in the welcoming warmth of our home the first to greet me was my middle brother, Lusus.  
He was the third tallest in our household (besides me and our father) he worked at a music company aside from making his own songs and booking concerts, he was the soul reason everyone in the house knew how to play at least 1 instrument. he was a gray wolf hybrid with short black tipped hair covering his head and a thinning trail down the back of his neck, with electric blue eyes that reflected light quite well, at home he was always casually dressed but in public he wore suits if he wasn't doing any physical training or planning to play any concerts.  
"Sup, fruit cake" he said as I came past the threshold of the doorway, "Nothing much you oversized chihuahua" I responded with mock anger, "I thought cephalopods didn't have spines? Where'd you get that backbone from?" He mocked while looking back to the sheet music sheets and lyrics in his hands, "You done being a dick yet?" I asked as he snickered, "You done taking dick yet?" He responded with a Cheshire grin.  
"I'm not gay dammit." I stated while death glaring the back of his head as he jumped over the back of the couch, "Hey man it's ok...you're among family here I don't judge you on sexual preference, gender norms or etc. I just judge you on whether you're an asshole or not." He explained as he continued to look at the papers, "so do you judge on whether you're an asshole?" I asked leaning on the couch back. "No~ I know I'm an asshole" he said factually.  
"Well aside from you being an asshole did you see the truck in back?" I asked while holding back my joy, "Yeah...did that old fugly monkey forget that he drove it here again?" Lusus asked while tilting his head to hear me better, "NOPE HE GAVE IT TO ME FOR ALL MY HARD WORK AND TURNED OVER THE PAPERWORK IN MY NAME" I shouted as I rushed around to the front to see his reaction.  
"Holy shit YESSSSSSSSS NO MORE ORDERING A RENTAL TRUCK, now you can take me and the boys to our gigs and pack the equipment in back. OH SHIT WE CAN PAINT OUR LOGO ON THE TRUCK maybe even repaint the whole thing!" He gleefully ran around the room completely forgetting his music and notes, "WOAH, woah. Hold the phone, now give me the phone" I said as I took the imaginary phone and threw it across the room, "I said he gave ME! The truck NOT us…" I said as I stood in his way to the backyard and garage.  
"Oh come on takoyaki, can't you do your bro a solid, look if you take us to our gigs I can promise you I'll slide a couple groupies your way, and believe me those girls use those tonsils for much more than screaming wink wink" he said as he side hugged me. "Yeah, no thanks on the sex from your sex, drugs and rock'n roll lifestyle." I said as he continued to pester me for the truck, "HEY, now weed is not a drug it is medicinal and helps to relieve stress after a night of ripping tasty licks on my guitar and fighting off ravenous hoes with stage equipment." He explained seriously, "Oh my god I'll take you to gigs but you're paying me half of what you pay for a rental! Now fuck off sheesh." I said as he followed me to the kitchen and kept stepping in my way.  
"Yes~ consistent obnoxiousness wins again!! Oh wait, can I put our Logo on your truck?" He asked leaning his head in the kitchen entryway, "Hell no you can't put your logo on the truck." I said as I put the items I bought from the convenience store on the counter, "But you can put these toilet papers upstairs in the bathroom." I said as he slowly walked away from the kitchen, "what's that? Sorry can't hear you...gotta go and get these lyrics just right BUH BYE!" He said completely ignoring me as he walked away.  
"Dumbass…" I said while rubbing my forehead. After dealing with him I put the groceries away in the fridge and carried the toilet paper upstairs walking past my youngest brothers room, once I put the toilet papers away I cracked open his door to look and see what he was up to.  
Dell was the shortest among the boys in the house with our mother being the shortest in general, he was a cheetah hybrid and true to his genes the boy was by far the fastest in the house if it came to short sprinting, his hair was a dusty blonde with black tips near the back of his neck (he always got so mad when Lusus would joke that his roots are showing), he had plenty of freckles from the forehead down to his baby fat belly, Dell was father's "prodigy child" he wanted to mold Dell to be just like him so he raised him as strictly as possible the kid had no schedule besides, "school. Home. Study." In that order or at least whenever the old bastard was around, being Dell's actual father he was our step father and none of us came from our current mother, yet she nurtured our strengths like any mother should.  
"Knock, knock." I said as I entered, he looked at me over his shoulder "Hey." He said before facing back to his books, "well damn, nice to see you too. Where'd the bastard go now on another "business trip" or did he actually go to be beneficial to the house?" I asked as I leaned on the entryway.  
"He went out, no idea where, all he told me to study and to give Lusus those papers for him to apply for jobs and tell him to thank dad when he gets home for fixing his shitty resume." He said while pointing and flailing his hand at the papers on his bed, I picked up the resume and looked at the experience section that was completely empty while the extracurriculars was full of Lusus' talents. "Well at least the bastard pays attention to our hobbies…" I said as I put the paper back down, "Well if he's not here why are you still studying shouldn't you be in the garage helping Lusus vandalize my truck." I said as he slowly turned to me in his swivel chair like a villain, "Vandalism you say? And I thought Mr. Nan left his truck by accident, he just GAVE it to you?" He asked getting up from his seat and stretching.  
"Hell yea he did, because I worked hard and fixed the truck by myself, he decided I should be the one to keep it since I put in the work to use it for the deliveries." I said as polished my knuckle on my pectoral. "But why should I help Lusus Vandalize it?" Dell asked, "Because that  
autistic hyena most likely plans on putting his logo on the truck anyway and I know you're sick and tired of playing the "good boy" role so he's gonna most likely rope you into it and you're most likely going to go along with it to feel like a living little monster that you are." I said to him as I slowly walked away from the room but before I left I cracked the door. "But if you're comfortable conforming to daddy's norms… be my guest." I said as I closed the door….

For the first time in weeks Dell threw that door open as it slammed into the wall and ran down the hall to the staircase, "Lusus don't you dare start without me!!! I WANNA DRAW THE DICKS ON THE HOOD!" Dell shouted as he bolted down the stairs.  
"Those fucking jackasses…" I said as I walked past the staircase towards mother's room, "momma I'm back...are you decent?" I asked as I cracked the door, I opened the door to my mother's singing while she was sitting in her favorite rocking chair with one of Lusus' older songs the little song he and mother used to sing while they cooked or did a little cleaning.

"I got a heart full of rhythm that beats with no pain, I got a head full of melodies stuck in my brain, but the best part of being a singer at all is singing to the world my song~ I said singing to the world~ my song~"

She sang. Our mother was a large record star before she met Dell's father and settled down in this little town, our mother was a tiger hybrid with reddish orange hair and black highlights from birth, although she was the shortest in the house she was always the one to have the largest voice and the last say on how things went down, not a single day goes by when she isn't walking around in a sundress and slippers since she rarely goes out except with me to work to do some shopping for the house, she was one of the few hybrids I know that retained her tail, most likely due to her stunted height.  
She looked up from the paper at the sound of my standing ovation "bravo, bravissimo, if I had a bouquet I'd have thrown it for you momma." I said as I walked Into the room to hug her, she hugged me back in kind, As I pulled away she began to rise from her seat and stretched as we left the room, "So how was your day? Anything new going on in the neighborhood gossip group?" I asked as we went downstairs to the living room, "the day was certainly…something. I tried to clean up your brother's room but the moment he came home after a show... you know how tired he gets, so that idea went to the pipes, and as for the neighborhood I found out yesterday that Mrs. Delany is having an affair with a little girl from the supermarket in the shopping district on the other side of town, and get this… Evergreen who lives right next to the Delany's heard that Ms. Delaney is pregnant." She said while going into the kitchen to begin on dinner for everyone.  
Once the appetizers were finished she hollered for everyone to gather at the table, I was surprisingly first to the table, followed by Lusus and Dell both covered in smears of paint on their clothes and arms.  
"Oh high hell no, you two don't think you're actually going to sit at this table with those dirty mitts!" Mom said as she slammed her hands on the table, Lusus slowly raises his hands to show our mother "My hands are perfectly clean...as you can see." He said while showing the palms and backs of his hands, completely ignoring the BLANKET of paint blotches and smears covering him from the nose down.  
"And you…?" She said looking at Dell as he raised his perfectly clean wrist and arms, not a drop of paint hit him as he artistically drew penises on the truck except for the palms of his hands and a few smears on his fingertips.  
"Mom Lusus is LITERALLY covered in paint, If he ran into a wall he'd leave a collage of colors in his form, I mean his ASS literally painted the seat in a floral pattern." Dell tried to reason, "Ah dah da Shut the shit talking and clean those nasty hands!" She shouted to him as Lusus smiled like a child who got away with stealing a cookie "YEAH CLEAN YOUR HANDS YOU FILTHY ANIMAL, THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he gleefully shouted as Dell left.  
After Dell left and the sound of water running through the pipes could be heard momma stood up and rounded the table slapping Lusus right in the ear, "AH MA WHAT THE FUCK, MY EAR!" he said as she continued to walk and place a hand on my shoulder as I laughed at his misfortune, "That's for Vandalism, you know I taught you better. At least leave an alias so no one takes your street cred stupid." She said before slapping my ear next, "AH MOMMY WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" I squealed, "that's for snitching, nobody likes a rat, you little skaven." She said as she waited by the kitchen door for Dell to return, and right on que the prodigal son returned to also receive a slap to the ear, "AH, MOM WHAT DID I DO NOW?!" He asked as he curled down to hold his ear from the loud pop to his drum, "I slapped you to make sure everyone was treated evenly." She shrugged as Dell returned to the table and she sat at one end of the table.  
We all enjoyed her appetizer while recounting our day, Lusus was retelling about the new solo he was practicing for the concert he booked for his band "Wolves Den" and how he was thinking about having auditions for a new drummer because he was tired of dealing with Carlo's bullshit with missing practice and spacing out during the few practices he did show up for, "I'm telling you brothers the guy's been sniffing sulfur flakes again, once a druggy almost always a druggy." He said waving his manticore cutlet on his fork, "maybe it's "medicinal" and he needs to "unwind" like you." I said with heavy sarcasm laughing at his growling face. "I told you green man leaves ARE NOT DRUGS they are for medicinal purposes and help to relieve stress!" He said while loading his spoon with mashed mandrakes and flinging it at me.  
I ducked it and looked at mom, "Did you see that mom, your right there you can't tell me you didn't see that." I said as she looked at Lusus, "You got the 5 second rule to eat that mash off the wall before I tell your father where you actually get your money." She threatened without ever looking away from him or losing her smile, Lusus bolted from his seat and flew through the wall where the mash was, popping his head back out the hole with bits of drywall on his face as he showed mom the mash and then chewed and swallowed it along with the drywall, "I'm going to be shitting actual bricks tonight." He said to himself as he sat back in his seat.

After we finished our appetizers we sat and continued our recollection of the day, Dell was in the middle of telling us about how he was assisting Raymond (our "father"), when we heard the lock on the door become undone we knew who was home. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" said Lusus while he slowly lost his smile, "you wish it was the devil." Dell said as he slowly looked down to his plate losing his smile and the luster in his eyes, I turned my head to our mother as she got up and walked into the kitchen entryway to check on the dinner that was simmering on the stove and the rice in the cooker, the heavy thump of a large case hit the floor loudly, as if we didn't already know who it was.  
He heavily stomped his way to the kitchen and stood in front of the table for all of us to see.  
Raymond was the tallest in the household at a grand 9ft even, he was a jaguar hybrid (north American to be specific), his hair was like Dell's only difference was that he kept it in a slick back style, he always wore suits when out in public and forced Lusus to do the same "just because you don't have a job doesn't mean everyone has to know your a bum" he would say and the only reason Lusus obeyed the stupid demand was because he heard how much mother loved to see her "little men" all dressed up , at home he always wore flannel pajamas and a bathrobe with his moniker on the left pectoral, he worked as an attendant to one of the most sleazy rulers in the nation just because "the pay Is more than enough for you two freeloaders to be content with" he told us whenever we asked about his reasons for working there till we eventually just stopped caring.  
He walked into the dining room looking at the table as we sat waiting for mother to return, " I thought I told you I was going to be late coming home you could have eaten without me." He said as he looked to the kitchen glaring at our mother like she had spit in his face.

"Believe me we wanted to but mom said we shouldn't eat like strangers in the same house." Lusus said from his seat while giving our stepfather a sideline glare, "Now are you gonna help mom set the table or do you plan on going back to the office?" Lusus asked as he turned away from him.  
"Lusus…" mother warned as she held her smile, "No, no let him speak Freda, that's what bums like him go screaming in the streets about right? Freedom of speech, well come on little man stand on your soapbox and preach about how I'm keeping this house running with electricity and water, so that you can play your little guitar and scream like a coyote, how I'm the bad guy. Well? C'mon SAY SOMETHING!!!" He shouted as he crouched to be on his level, everyone except Raymond turned to look at mother as she stopped counting plates and saw her shoulders scrunched up as she faced away from us shaking every so often.  
Lusus took it the hardest… mother was the very reason he got into music so heavily...seeing her smile when he played, watching her dance as she listened to one of his songs was the best thing he could have ever asked for… but every time that man came home she would hide his instruments and turn off all the music just before he could reach the front gate because she knew if he caught Lusus back then, he would make Lusus destroy it all and then beat the boy until he feared music just as much Dell feared him.  
Lusus just took a deep breath and looked away from him, "what's the point of talking to an animal like you?" He said while Raymond stood back to full height. "When are you going to start understanding the world doesn't revolve around little old you? Try getting a job and actually being beneficial to this house…and stop leaving your whores at the door, do you want the whole neighborhood to know you'll fuck anything on two legs?" He asked as he sat down, Lusus looked back at him and tilted his head. "What the fuck are you talking about you old pussy, are you going senile? Because I gladly vote to put your ass in a mental home." Lusus said smiling at the large man, "The retarded whore you left on our doorstep, the retarded cunt couldn't understand a word I said, he just kept drooling and making noises while scratching at the door, you useless bastard. I don't care about the druggies you pick up for your shitty sexual thrills, but at least have the decency to make them go away before forcing us to deal with them. And with a human no less you'll fuck anything as long as it's on two legs huh? I expected your slightly less useless brother to go picking up boys but now I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He said as I began to set the plates...then it clicked like a flint to the back of a bullet.  
"Oh shit…" I said accidentally dropping dad's piping hot plate directly into his lap and putting the rest on the table for everyone to eat I quickly dashed out the room, "ah, sorry pops (not really) gotta go...handle something...outside, like right now actually Mr. Nan just called aw yea stuff like that, ok BYE!!!" I jumbled out as I quickly threw open the door and the front gate to see exactly what I feared.  
The small girl from the park was there just sitting next to the gate in her cloth and bare feet (at least she remembered to put on clothes) I slowly closed the gate as she began to hop up and charged into me hugging my hips with her face into my bellybutton as she mumbled tickling my diaphragm and causing me to giggle and lose my arm strength as I tried to push her back. "Yes, y-e-e-sssss, hehehe hello ToOo You-aww-you too" I tried to speak clearly as she continued to shout and speak into my stomach.  
"Yo inky dinky, mom said-..." Lusus cut himself short upon his arrival and seeing me in the arms of such a small Human, "the fuck is this your boyfriend? Damn way to stick it to daddy dearest huh? Not only did you go gay, you got the one species to piss him off the most, disabled humans. I thought I was pissing him off… whelp time to spread the good news… SEE YOU AT THE WEDDING!" Lusus said as he ran back inside with a recording of our embrace and my embarrassing red face front and center.  
"Wait Lusus DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, I SWEAR, LUSUS!!!" I screamed as I chased him to the front door and into the dining room tackling him onto the table as we wrestled for the phone Dell's chanting and raving "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." made me realize one thing.  
I just tackled my brother onto the table...in our own home...in front of my stepfather...and mother...with a HUMAN girl who looks like a boy I JUST met no more than 2 hours ago tied around my waist like a clingy lover… whelp, I'm fucked.  
"Kura… honey...you ah, wanna tell us a little bit about your pretty little friend here, like why is she hanging off you like a human koala and why she's dressed like a table?" Mom asked as she came back around into the dining room, slowly prying the girl off my shoulders and held her by her hands, "wait THAT'S A GIRL!?!" Lusus and dell said skeptically as he took a strong look at the girl closing in to study her facial features while she mimicked him and made noises.  
"How can you tell that's not just a trap momma Dukes?" He asked while the girl pushed him out of her face and blew bubbles, "A woman always knows these things, just like I know *sniff* *sniff* OH SWEET MOTHER MOSES you could use a bath young Madame, before you plan on eating at this table or...any table for that matter." Mother said before pushing her back to me and then pushing me towards the bathroom.  
"Woah wait, wait, hold on momma your gonna make me wash her? Why me? What about the whole "womanhood, solidarity" and shit like that!?" I asked as she shoved me to the stairs, "oh, my silly son… I never went to college, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as we passed the entrance to the living room, "Mom your diploma is RIGHT THERE OVER THE TV FOR PETE SAKE!" I pointed to the picture that Lusus flipped flat onto the mantle, "I hate you so very much…" I said as we passed. "Don't forget to get into all her curves and creases...DELL GET THE CAMERA THIS IS GONNA BE A FAMILY MOMENT FOR ALL TIME!" Lusus shouted to the garage.  
"Already ahead of you!" Dell said running with Raymond's HD professional quality camera with added mic and 4x zoom lenses.  
"Oh c'mon mom didn't you just hear your sons they're gonna FILM this…at least stop them from recording." I said while pointing dead center at the camera, "Oh don't worry about them, I'll be sure to watch them EDIT AND CENSOR anything you don't feel comfortable sharing about your lovely little friend, plus this will be a family moment like riding a bike, or your first bath." She said while still pushing me.  
"Yeah a very dirty bicycle that you're now going to clean really good!" Lusus said while dressed like a reporter and Dell dressed like a camera man(when did they even find time to change outfits?). Once inside the bathroom, mother slammed the door shut and barricaded the door.

"Aw mom! How are we supposed to record it if we're out here Dell asked, "Also what the fuck are you doing here?..." Lusus asked Raymond while he stood behind everyone else, "What's it to you?" He asked like he was minding his own business.  
"You! followed us! up here to watch your stepson bathe his girlfriend. THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" Lusus said as he poked his finger to the man's chest to emphasize how wrong and twisted he was. "Aren't you a hypocrite, hell you even brought MY camera to record your brother bathing a girl. And yet you're calling me sick!" He said back with a smile like a lawyer closing a case, "We were obviously going to edit the footage to make It a family moment...wait do you hear that…" Lusus asked going deathly silent as the sound of running water filled the hall everyone looked to the door to see Freda going into the bathroom with the camera and barricaded the door from the inside while Dell sat on the side eating chocolate ringed cookies, "she told me if I distracted you two while she snuck in there I could have these cookies...easiest cookies I ever worked for!" He said as he cried while eating, "holy shit...gimme one." Lusus said with an outstretched hand. "Too late I already ate them all…" he said as he got up and walked back to his room while Lusus and Raymond just glared at each other and went separate ways.  
Meanwhile in the bathroom…

"Hold still dammit we have to get you out of these clothes." I said while wrestling this girl till she tired out so I could remove her clothes safely but she was more difficult to handle than an eel swimming in butter, mother came into the bathroom and hugged her turning her away from my webbed net of hands.  
"Kura Naturae Octolin Ken, I thought I at least taught you how to properly handle a woman, you don't just force a woman to "strip like some cheap whore!" This is a young lady and she at least deserves a kiss and dinner first!" She said as if I were on a date! "Mom I'm here because you forced me to-" she held my lips as she interrupted me. "Ah dah zip da lips." she said while cuddling the girl, "poor little princess… I know your awful boyfrwend just went and twied to wape you like dat I'm so sorry my little doll baby he's gonna make it up to you right now isn't he?" She said while giving little kisses to her forehead and looking at me as I multi face palmed.  
"Yes wittle baby I'm SOOOOO sorry my mother forced me to bathe you… I'll make it up to you by leaving so she can help you get clean" I said just before I felt a tug on my wrist and middle finger I looked back to follow the hand up to the body and the girl just wouldn't let go. "I don't think a certain someone wants you to leave her all alone in this new environment…" mom had said while looking at our connected hands.  
"Now how about a little kiss.. maybe that would help?" Freda said while holding her cheeks, "How exactly would a kiss help?" I asked trying to stop her from pushing our faces together. "Oh just kiss dammit!" She said before pushing our faces together in an awkward mash of lips and teeth the girl squealed then slowly began to lick my teeth, i slowly pulled away surprised by her boldness, Happy now mother?" I asked wiping the girl's spit from my lip as she caught a gleam in her eye. "Oh I'm happy but you're little girlfriend seems to be even more than me" she said while pointing to the skittering bundle of cloth on the floor I slowly reached out to see if she was ok...but she quickly crawled up my arm completely shedding her dress and grabbing onto my skull like a face hugger, I flailed and screamed bashing my body again any surface.  
"MMMMMMMM, MHM, GFEAT IF OUFF MWE!!!" I screamed in muffles while Freda recorded it all until I fell into the tub with her still attached…and seeing us in the tub reminded her an old bath time song she sang for Dell

Meanwhile in Lusus' room.  
Lusus was just bored now that the truck was properly painted and mom had taken his idea, he looked back to his music sheets and decided to continue working on his next song, flipping through the pages he noticed one of the songs mom had taught him while he was younger. So he pulled up his keyboard and played the song to her tempo as heard from the bathroom…

"Slide the soap over to me~ let it trickle it down your spine. If we don't have palm spring, then wild berry will do just fine.  
Slide some suds on those elbows and between her fingers if you could.  
slide some bubble bath to this girl, WHOO don't that feel good?  
scrub that rag on her feet, check out her toes again! swipe that sponge under her knees no more dirt on them then.  
slide that rag over to me and we'll having looking fine, c'mon slide sponge over her cheeks I'm sure she won't mind.  
Slip that soap bar to me... I'll scrub her shoulder blades, when you've got 8 arms cleaning shouldn't take all day, slide the shower head to me I'll rinse off her sides.  
working up that nasty sweat MUST have made you tired, now lets do her hair! (Shampoo break + Lusus' instrumental)  
dirt and grime is no friend of mine!  
I think were almost finished, Hey music man I hear that band!  
turn off water Its time to dry because now we're all done with BATH TIME~!

And just like she had sung, we we're all done with the bath and the changes were ASTRONOMICAL! The dirt that had caked onto her skin was finally gone, leaving a light sheen to her perfectly porcelain skin, her hair was damp but the mustard color was gone, now she had a head of creamy neon pixie locks.  
as I slowly got out of the bath finally I remembered there's only one girl in the house and even our mother was taller than a human (even if it was only by a few inches or a foot). "Uh, Momma what we gonna do about the clothes she's gonna need to wear?" I asked with my back against the door to the bathroom to keep the girl from getting out and running around the house naked like an escaped toddler, "Well I've got a few old nightgowns she could try until you're ready to take her back home." She said casually from the inside of the bathroom. "SsAsKsA, EvAgIlkaN." The girl said while pushing against the door with all her strength, I scooted forward and slipped one of my hands through the opening for her to mess with while my mother dried her.  
"Aw look at you two you're inseparable, the poor baby misses her "big octo boy doesn't she?" Mother cooed inside the bathroom. She turned away for a moment to reach for some lotion to put on her skin, accidentally dropping the towel she turned back and was horrified at what she saw. Scars, scrapes, bruises, burns and all manner of stitches riddled her skin she slowly tapped the palm of my hand then yanked on my fingers, I slowly got up and the girl immediately pushed open the door and hugged my stomach again, but I couldn't focus on the girl...because the look on my mother's face made my heart drop to my kneecaps.  
Freda slowly reached forward and touched her back feeling over each and every scar the girl had. From her shoulder to the base of her back just before her crack, Lusus got tired of waiting and came back upstairs to see look mother had…. And for just a moment his heart stopped. It was like death itself was given form and he was the unfortunate target of her scythe, wanting to do something so desperately but every cell in his being was unable to come to one decision so...he froze.  
Dell followed him up and when Lusus wouldn't move he simply went around him looking at Lusus as he continued up the steps he finally turned around to see the very being who had unleashed the floodgates of his darkest fears yet again Dell jumped from the staircase crashing to the bottom floor on his back and crawling away from the stairs nearly slamming Raymond down with him.  
Raymond was the last to come back up after he got tired of waiting for dinner to be served to him like some kind of king in a castle, walking around Dell and Lusus finally reached me and looked down at the girl wrapped around my waist before looking up at what Freda had become due to extreme shift in her emotions. In that moment our stepfather's whole head of hair turned sheet white…  
Our mother slowly returned to her senses and hugged the girl from behind as she silently cried into her back as I patted my mother Lusus and Dell slowly asked me what happened, "watch the camera footage." I said while pointing to the camera they laughed at first and enjoyed the song but the moment the towel fell Dell's heart sank and Lusus' entire body tensed to the point that he broke the tile on the floor beneath his feet, once mother was finished crying she pulled the girl (I really need to get her name) into the bedroom while Raymond just stared at the mangled girl like she'd turn around and stab him at any moment.  
Lusus pulled me aside as we all sat in his soundproof room, "What THE FUCK happened to her before you found her?" He asked with a level of concern and malice in his voice that he only ever used when his ex bandmates would steal and then LIE to his face, "I don't know man, I was walking home and decided to hang out at the park for a min when that girl tried taking the food in my bag. I saw the scars but I didn't think they were that bad until I saw how pale her skin was." I said as I tried to get rid of the memory that flashed in my mind.  
"So she just followed you home because you fed her? Do you even know where she lives?" Dell asked while still looking at the paused video that showed the scars along her wide back and left side, "Dude I barely know her name she doesn't exactly "speak our language" as I'm sure you both can see" I said.  
"Well then what are you going to call her? I definitely don't plan on calling her "girl" until her parents actually start looking for her." Lusus said, Dell finally stopped looking at the recording and called to us. "Does she even have a family?" Dell asked, and I froze… the idea that someone like her could be an orphan or even worse...abandoned, especially with her type of sanity. It horrified me to think of what could have possibly broken her this badly.  
But our conversation was cut short. We all jumped from the sudden bang on Lusus' door, Lusus slowly got up and opened the door to see the topic of conversation come walking into the room with mother's hands on her shoulders to keep her from running and possibly destroying any of Lusus' equipment and musical sheets.  
"Look at that takoyaki, she found you on the first try, I think I hear WEDDING BELLS~♡" Momma said once she let her go.  
"Yes, yes we love each other VERY much. Is everyone going to be making that joke?" I asked while the girl got to her knees and hugged my midsection, "WOAH there, just because y'all love birds and shit doesn't mean you're getting you gotta feed her kids on MY BED!" Lusus said while trying to hold back his laughter, "My goodness gracious! Kura WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THIS INNOCENT GIRL!" Mom shouted while snatching the girl from my lap and putting her head on her shoulder like a baby, "dude… you just NASTY!" Dell said while shaking his head.  
"Woah wait a flying fucking SECOND I taught her abso-fucking-lutely nothing! She walked right in her and put her head to my lap dammit, don't jump the gun." I said to everyone while Lusus holds up a picture of a gun and puts it on the floor.  
"Here's the gun." He said while pointing at said picture, "and here's me!" He just LITERALLY jumped over the gun. "Need I elaborate further?" He asked as he picked up the picture and threw it in the trash. "No thank you Dr. Dipshit" I said as I rose from Lusus' bed and began to walk out of the room but our mother stopped me at the door, "You seem to be forgetting something." She said while handing over the human to me, "she's gonna sleep with me too?" I asked while Lusus leaned close to dell, "sleep" he says." Lusus said with air quotes while Dell giggled and sang "bow Chicca wow" while walking out of the room to his own.  
"Well of course she is. You've finally brought a girl home and you think I'm not going to support grandchildren?" She joked as she slowly walks away, "Don't worry your father and I have sleep masks and headphones, just try not to be too rough with her, and remember...you can be as loud as the hell you want when you're making love!" She sang as she closed the door to their shared room while I stood in the hallway with a human girl drooling down my arm and giggling in her sleep.  
"What the hell's so funny to you?" I asked the back of her head while she jolted and struggled possibly fighting a nightmare, "shhhhh, shhhhh it's ok...Kizu, it's going to be better." I said as I walked into my room preparing for bed…

**Author's Note:**

> song reference I used (the wiz slide some oil to me from the play and not soundtrack version)
> 
> You will not BELIEVE HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO RETRY TO POST THIS!!! but I'm glad its here now! please let me know if you want more also you're more than welcome to try some character art and maybe tell me some of your own favorite animals I could try putting them in the story


End file.
